


Remember

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, PWP, Top Lu Han
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ LUBAEK | PWP | ONESHOT ]Após anos esperando por isso, Baekhyun finalmente tem suas tão merecidas férias, as quais decide passar na China. Contudo, o que não esperava era encontrar um antigo colega de grupo em meio a uma nevasca e, resolverem juntos, relembrar as coisas que faziam anos antes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han
Kudos: 3





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.  
> Minha primeira pwp, então eu estava bem inseguro, juro que elas melhoraram com o tempo! Betagem feita pela Thália. Espero que gostem :)

Os flocos de neve caíam em câmera lenta do lado de fora, pessoas andavam com os braços cruzados, tentando manter o calor corporal. Baekhyun observava tudo aquilo com as pernas esticadas sobre o assento da janela enquanto tomava uma bebida gelada. O quarto quentinho permitia que o homem deixasse o torso nu sem congelar como aconteceria no lado de fora e ele não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. 

— Baekhyuneee...! — Um berro foi ouvido vindo da sala, sendo seguido pelo barulho do rapaz invadindo o quarto. — Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo favorito, não sabe? 

Byun revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida antes de virar o rosto para o amigo e lhe dirigir um olhar nada bonito, logo perguntou:

— O que você quer agora, Sehun? — O mais novo levou uma mão ao peito, também nu, fingindo estar ofendido. — Desembucha, você nunca falaria isso se não quisesse algo.

— Assim você me magoa, Baekkie. — Ele fez biquinho, seu típico drama estava para começar. — Compra Blue Tea ‘pra mim? 

— Tenho cara de delivery, garoto? — perguntou ríspido. — Além do mais, já viu que lá fora ‘tá fazendo, tipo, uns 5 graus negativos? E aqui ‘tá uns 20 graus mais quente?

— Por favorzinho. — Agora era o olhar pidão que tomava lugar.

— Por que você não vai lá? 

— Vou fazer vídeo chamada com meus pais, ‘tô com saudades do Vivi — disse, ainda com um bico nos lábios. — E, poxa, Baekinho. O que custa ir na cafeteria aqui na frente e trazer um Blue Tea para o seu melhor amigo? Nunca te pedi nada. 

— Custa o mesmo para você ir, Sehunnie. E eu ‘tô bem confortável aqui, sabe? — Baekhyun preferiu ignorar a última parte, não queria se prolongar muito no assunto.

— Poxa, Baekhyun, eu rezo todas as noites por você e é assim que você me trata? Não conte comigo para nada!

Oh se virou de costas e cruzou os braços, o que fez Baekhyun revirar os olhos. O rapaz sabia que não conseguiria sair dali tão cedo a menos que fizesse logo o que o outro pedia, isso era a plena confirmação de que ele e seus amigos haviam mimado excessivamente o mais novo entre eles.

— Tudo bem, você venceu! — exclamou, se levantando e indo até sua mala pegar algumas roupas de frio. — Não me peça mais nada até o final dessa viagem, entendeu, moleque? — falou, vestindo uma calça mais quente, fazia muito frio do lado de fora para sair com a que estava.

Sehun assentiu diversas vezes, comemorando mais uma de suas vitórias, enquanto o outro se vestia e se preparava psicologicamente para sair no meio da neve que caía. Quando teve certeza de que estava pronto, abriu a porta do apartamento, gritando para o amigo que logo voltava e se pegasse um resfriado, a culpa seria inteiramente dele. Logo estava na entrada do prédio, colocando o capuz do casaco enorme que pegara de Chanyeol pouco antes de viajar e, enfim, encarando o ar frio do exterior.

[...]

Duas, quatro, oito quadras depois e nada ainda. Parecia que todas as cafeteiras da China haviam se reunido e resolvido não vender o maldito Blue Tea naquela época do ano. Conforme o dia prosseguia, parecia ficar ainda mais e mais frio, o que era um sinal horrível para Baekhyun que se via a um passo de congelar. Logo, o rapaz desistiu de sua busca, entrando em uma cafeteria qualquer para comprar algo quente para tomar e ligar para o amigo que o esperava.

— Hun, não tem Blue Tea — Ele disse, assim que o outro atendeu. — Simplesmente não tem! As pessoas daqui não vendem chá gelado essa época do ano por razões óbvias. Tudo bem, logo eu volto, só vou beber algo ‘pra esquentar o corpo. — E desligou o telefone.

Em alguns minutos seu nome foi chamado, indicando que seu mocca estava pronto. Ele se levantou e foi pegar, sorrindo satisfeito ao sentir o quentinho do copo em sua mão e logo em seguida, o líquido quente descer por sua garganta. Tudo parecia perfeito, exceto pela neve que agora caía mais forte e mais rápido do lado de fora. Porém, enquanto andava de volta para uma das mesas e olhava o celular – se dividindo entre ver as muitas notificações que chegavam de fãs em seu Twitter e Instagram e ver a previsão do tempo para as próximas horas –, algo esbarrou nele, fazendo-o derramar a bebida pelo chão e um pouco no casaco e na calça.

— Mas que mer-... — Ia começar a xingar quando foi interrompido por milhares de desculpas em uma voz conhecida, quando levantou o olhar para o homem na sua frente, foi pego de surpresa. — Luhan?

— Baekhyun? — O mais velho sorriu diante da cara de interrogação do outro, que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

— Meu deus o que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, um sorriso começava a ganhar espaço em seus lábios. — Eu senti tanto a sua falta, cara.

— Eu meio que moro aqui. — Riu da reação do outro, que se sentia estúpido por ter perguntado algo tão óbvio. — Brincadeiras à parte, eu vim passar as férias em casa. Amanhã eu devo ir para a casa dos meus pais, ‘tô só de passagem aqui. E você? O que te traz ao meu belo país?

— Mesma coisa praticamente. Quis fugir um pouco da Coreia. — Luhan assentiu, provavelmente sabia bem como era aquele sentimento de querer respirar ares de fora de seu país. — Eu até te abraçaria, mas acho que ‘tô um pouco grudento. — Eles riram juntos e o mais alto o abraçou, provando que não ligava para aquilo.

— Acho que eu te devo um café novo e um casaco limpo, não é? — Baek negou, falando que não precisava, mas logo foi cortado. — Vamos, eu insisto. 

Independente dos protestos do mais novo, Luhan pagou um café novo – maior que o antigo – e convidou-o para sua casa, decidindo lavar as roupas que ele havia sujado. Byun, que não era de se levar facilmente, foi convencido pela nevasca que agora caía do lado de fora, sua melhor opção mesmo era ir para a casa do chinês, já que era mais perto que o prédio onde estava. 

O trajeto da cafeteria até o prédio de Lu não durara nem 5 minutos, então, em pouquíssimo tempo, os dois rapazes já estavam no elevador, indo em direção ao apartamento do mais velho. A porta do elevador abriu, revelando um corredor com uma porta só, que o menino julgava ser a casa do colega. Luhan puxou as chaves de seu bolso e com maestria e rapidez, abriu a porta, entrando na casa, logo dando espaço para o outro entrar também, antes de fechar a porta novamente.

— Tira o tênis, a calça e o casaco, vou buscar algumas roupas ‘pra você usar por enquanto — disse Luhan, assim que trancou a porta atrás de si e logo depois, sumiu dentro do apartamento, largando Baekhyun ali sozinho.

Byun começou a fazer o que o outro pedira, começando pelos tênis e em seguida pelo casaco e a calça. O aquecimento do apartamento estava ligado, permitindo que o rapaz não sentisse frio mesmo estando apenas de camiseta e com as coxas totalmente descobertas, até o amigo chegar com roupas quentes e limpas para ele. Tão rápido quanto sumiu, Luhan reapareceu com uma muda de roupas para o mais novo usar, ele parecia tentar ao máximo não olhar o outro praticamente seminu em sua frente e lembrar os velhos tempos. 

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam sentados nas pontas opostas do sofá de três lugares do apartamento, virados um para o outro enquanto colocavam o assunto em dia e, vez ou outra, eram tomados por uma nostalgia gostosa. As roupas sujas de Baekhyun já haviam sido colocadas na máquina que batia naquele momento e a tempestade do lado de fora apenas piorava, fazendo o coreano pensar em como iria voltar para seu apartamento, mesmo já tendo avisado Sehun que poderia chegar mais tarde e ele ter conversado com o chinês, ele continuava preocupado. Luhan havia pensado nisso, havia perguntado se queria passar a noite ali, mas o mais novo não queria atrapalhar seus planos para o dia seguinte.

Mais algumas horas de conversa foram suficientes para colocar dois anos de assunto em dia. Por mais que eles soubessem bastante da vida pública um do outro, havia coisas que escondiam das câmeras com todo o empenho possível. Porém, quando chegaram no assunto relacionamentos, um breu total tomou conta do lugar, demorou um tempo até que os olhos dos dois se acostumassem com baixa iluminação e enfim pudessem ver algo com nitidez novamente.

— Vou pegar umas velas no armário, quer vir comigo? — Luhan perguntou levantando do sofá e apontando para o corredor por sobre o ombro, recebeu um aceno breve de cabeça de Baekhyun como resposta.

Os dois caminharam até o corredor, o anfitrião ia na frente, guiando o mais novo para que ele não batesse em nada no caminho. Ao chegar no armário, se apressou para pegar as velas e voltou a guiar o outro até a cozinha para acendê-las. Luhan colocou os objetos acesos em seus respectivos suportes e deixou-os em cima da pia, enquanto Baekhyun andava a passos lentos, se posicionando atrás do rapaz e passando os braços por sua cintura, o abraçando.

— Sabe, Han... — Apoiou sua cabeça nas costas do outro que agora sorria sem mostrar os dentes para a parede na sua frente. — Isso me lembra da primeira vez que faltou luz no dormitório. Você parecia uma criança assustada. — E riu, sentindo o outro rir consigo. — Como você conseguiu virar uma pessoa tão diferente em tão pouco tempo, hein? 

Luhan não sabia exatamente onde Byun queria chegar com aquilo, mas já fazia ideia. Principalmente quando sentiu as mãos delicadas se desentrelaçarem em sua cintura e começarem a descer lentamente por seu corpo enquanto o outro continuava falando ao pé de seu ouvido.

— Me lembra também das coisas que nós fazíamos. — Um beijo leve foi deixado em seu pescoço, fazendo o mais alto precisar se apoiar no balcão da pia para não perder o equilíbrio. O safado ainda sabia seus pontos fracos, e sabia muito bem. — Você fez falta, Hannie. — E então mordeu sua orelha, fazendo-o perder toda e qualquer compostura que tinha guardada. — Você ainda não me respondeu, Lu...

O homem se virou com agilidade, puxando o mais baixo para si em um beijo repleto de saudade e desejo acumulado. Suas mãos exploravam as costas de Baekhyun, porém não se contiveram por muito tempo e começaram a descer, passeando e apertando com vontade a bunda farta do rapaz e logo depois indo para suas coxas. Luhan aproveitou o espaço entre as duas partes para ter o impulso necessário para levantar o outro. Entre mordidas nos lábios, gemidos que escapavam involuntariamente e chutes nas cadeiras ao redor da ilha da cozinha, ele conseguiu colocar o pequeno sobre a superfície fria de mármore, o fazendo gemer devido ao contato da pedra fria com a pele coberta pelo tecido fino.

Seu pau latejou só com aquele reflexo involuntário do outro, fazendo-o lembrar do quanto sentia falta daquilo. Enfim percebeu que era mais do que imaginava, ou se deixava imaginar.

— Han. Sofá. Agora — ele disse, após mais um beijo molhado e uma mordida nos lábios. Luhan obedeceu sem pestanejar, aquele era o Baek que conhecia. — Sem a calça e sentado. 

Lu odiava admitir, mas amava o jeitinho dominante que Baekhyun tinha na cama. Logo tratou de obedecer as ordens dadas e arrancou sua calça fora, ficando apenas de cueca e camiseta, exatamente como o rapaz a sua frente. Ele se sentou confortável no sofá, enquanto Byun colocava as velas sobre a mesa de forma com que não causassem qualquer acidente. Quando enfim se virou novamente para o homem no sofá, abriu um sorriso nada inocente enquanto caminhava devagar em sua direção.

Após aquela leve tortura, o rapaz se sentou em seu colo, deixando que as mãos do outro pousassem sem pudor sobre o tecido de sua cueca e lhe apalpasse enquanto distribuía beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás, dando ainda mais liberdade para Lu, seus olhos estavam fechados e a boca entreaberta, apenas para desfrutar do toque do homem em si. Seus quadris pareciam ter ganhado vida própria, fazendo-o rebolar quase inconscientemente no outro, resultando em um roçar de membros que estavam cobertos por apenas duas camadas finas de tecido e imploravam para serem libertados. 

Foi a vez de Luhan jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixo por conta da fricção entre os corpos. Baekhyun aproveitou a deixa para levar suas mãos para dentro de sua camiseta, fazendo carinho pelo corpo quentinho do outro e logo depois tirar o tecido dele, em seguida começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos que iam desde seu pescoço exposto até a parte inferior do abdômen. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Lu, abrindo suas pernas um pouco mais para poder se colocar bem no meio delas, e levou suas mãos até a barra da cueca do rapaz. Porém, antes de baixá-la, abriu um sorriso ladino em direção ao chinês, que agora observava cada pequeno movimento de Byun com atenção e ansiedade, naquela meia-luz feita pelas velas, Baekhyun parecia ainda mais safado. 

E então, sem mais cerimônias, Baekhyun puxou o tecido para baixo, lambendo os lábios ao ver o membro ereto pular para fora e bater contra o corpo do outro. Luhan jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, fechando os olhos e gemendo arrastado ao sentir os lábios de Baek em si. O som que saía espontaneamente de sua garganta foi aumentando à medida que ele sentia a boca quentinha do outro em sim, o chupando com toda a vontade e do jeito que sabia que o chinês gostava, as mãos habilidosas trabalhavam na parte que não cabia dentro da boca enquanto sua língua passeava pelo comprimento, fazendo com que Lu mal conseguisse se aguentar.

A cavidade molhada subiu para a glande, deixando o resto do pau de Luhan por conta de suas mãos. Sua língua brincava com o ponto sensível, fazendo os olhos do chinês rolarem por baixo das pálpebras fechadas. Quando finalmente conseguiu reunir forças para olhar para baixo, viu apenas a silhueta vindo de encontro com seu corpo, envolvendo todo o seu membro a partir da base e logo depois voltando para a ponta.

Um grunhido alto de frustração tomou o lugar dos gemidos altos que preenchiam o cômodo. Baekhyun havia terminado o breve boquete, largando o outro com um ‘ploc’ alto e proposital, e se levantou, deixando um Luhan frustrado no sofá observando cada um de seus passos. Tirou a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo – visto que a camiseta que usava antes havia se perdido no caminho entre a cozinha e a sala – e caminhou lentamente até sua carteira, que estava sobre uma das mesinhas de canto, fazendo questão de se empinar ao abaixar para pegar algo dentro daquela.

O chinês observava a silhueta mal iluminada pelas velas desfilando enquanto caminhava novamente em sua direção, levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o pequeno embrulho plástico em sua mão, demorando um tempo até perceber o que era.

— Sempre leva camisinhas na carteira? — perguntou, assim que o outro se ajoelhou novamente em sua frente, abrindo a embalagem e colocando-a no membro em sua frente, fazendo Luhan soltar um gemido baixo devido ao contato. — Achei que fosse coisa de adolescente.

— Só coloco quando tenho a possibilidade de foder com um chinês gostoso, sabe? — respondeu, sentando-se no colo do outro, juntando os corpos quentes apesar do frio que fazia.

Baekhyun iniciou um beijo molhado, causando pequenos barulhos quando suas bocas se desencontravam devido a ansiedade que ambos sentiam de estar em pleno contato. Suas mãos desciam lentamente até o pênis de Luhan enquanto o corpo levantava um pouco para se encaixar perfeitamente. Gemeram em uníssono quando o fez escorregar para dentro de si, os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, ainda colados, estavam tão ritmados quanto os movimentos precisos de Byun, que rebolava no chinês, fazendo com que os dois fossem inundados pelo prazer.

O beijo foi interrompido brutalmente, os lábios do coreano se dirigiram para o pescoço exposto do chinês, deixando beijos e chupões no lugar, enquanto as unhas curtas passeavam pelos braços e as costas arqueadas do outro – que agora buscava o máximo de contato possível com Byun. As mãos fortes pousaram na cintura de Baek, apertando levemente o local e dando apoio aos seus movimentos. A boca de Baekhyun deixou o pescoço do chinês, subindo para sua orelha apenas para sussurrar arrastado:

— Bate uma pra mim, Han? — E mordeu lóbulo, deixando o rapaz ainda mais arrepiado.

Uma de suas mãos se dirigiu para o pau do coreano, que pingava por conta do pré gozo, começando a masturbá-lo lentamente. Baekhyun grunhiu, subindo e descendo no outro ainda mais rápido do que antes enquanto fazia questão de rebolar lentamente na ponta e depois descer com tudo, acertando sua próstata. A velocidade do chinês aumentava junto com a do coreano, fazendo com que não demorasse muito para que o mais novo se desmanchasse em sua mão, melando os dois corpos e fazendo-o cair sobre o maior. Depois de mais algumas reboladas bem precisas, Luhan gozou. Logo em seguida saiu de dentro do rapaz, sentando-o confortavelmente sobre suas coxas.

Lu levou uma de suas mãos para o queixo de Byun, levantando seu rosto e fazendo com que olhasse para si, sorriu para o menino antes de selar seus lábios em um beijo terno e calmo. Sua outra mão foi até os cabelos do coreano, fazendo um cafuné nos fios macios e levando a cabeça de Baekhyun a repousar em seu peito. Os dois fecharam os olhos, as respirações se acalmando e os corpos relaxando naquela meia luz criada pelas velas, o sono começava a invadir os dois, os fazendo quase dormir.

— Acho que essa foi uma das melhores respostas que eu recebi — Baek sussurrou contra o peito de Luhan, fazendo o outro sorrir.

— Você quis saber se eu estava namorando, achei que a melhor resposta seria na prática. 

Os dois sorriam de olhos fechados, quase dormindo, até que um clarão os despertou no susto. A luz havia voltado e o barulho do aquecedor central se fazia presente no cômodo até então silencioso. Baekhyun se descolou do corpo de Luhan com dificuldade devido ao cansaço e aos fluidos que os grudavam.

— Eu preciso de um banho — disse fazendo cara de nojo. — Precisamos na verdade. — E abriu um sorriso ladino para o chinês, que não demorou a corresponder.

Luhan levantou do sofá, carregando um Baekhyun gargalhando em seu colo, indo em direção ao banheiro. Naquela noite, os dois relembraram todo o tempo que passaram juntos antes, repetindo várias e várias vezes tudo o que faziam nos tempos de trainees. Aquele foi, de fato, o melhor ‘remember’ da vida dos dois.


End file.
